Authentication credentials are commonly used to authenticate users that wish to use network services, such as a network service provided by an application server. For example, a user may access application servers to manage subscriptions and/or user accounts (e.g., subscriptions and/or accounts relating to digital content streaming and/or services, telecommunications services, banking services, shopping services, etc.). Each application server may provide a user with access to a particular account based on receiving valid authentication credentials (e.g., a username, a password, etc.) that identify the user and authenticate the user's identity. Thus, a user may need to remember multiple sets of authentication credentials to access different application servers and different accounts associated with the user.